Maximum
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The story is set back in the ancient Rome. Max have to go from being a mighty general and losing it all to become a gladiator. Along the way she mets Fang.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Maximum Ride and I don't make any money for it, everything belongs to James Patterson. _**  
><strong>_

_**Authors Note: **_I was watching the gladiator the other day and thought why not make a story like that about Max and the flock. I however had to change some little details to make it work.

_**Authors Note 2: **_The original title was Gladiator, but thought this would fit the story better. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maximum<strong>_

_Around 240 BC somewhere in Rome._

I looked around only to find that I was trapped in a cage carried by black men. I looked around wondering how I got there, but I couldn't remember. In fact the last I remembered were collapsing after seeing my little Angel hanging from a rope outside our home.

I had come home from another battle; it felt like they never ended. Only this time I knew it was the last one, at least for me. I didn't want to fight anymore. It had gone on for too long, for what felt like forever.

Our country had even regained a new king, a traitor, I was even sure he had killed his father to gain the title at the end. I knew his father didn't want him to rule. How did I know?

He had asked me to take over the position not long before his death. I had of course declined. I didn't want it, all I wanted to go home to my little Angel, my family. She wasn't rightly my biological daughter, but since she had been under my care since she was a baby I considered her so. I knew she considered me her mother as I was the only mother she had ever known.

Even if she had a tendency to be stubborn over the years, I still loved her to bit.

I turned in the cage, groaning, my ribcage was hurting, most likely some of them were broken or badly bruised from the last fight I was sure.

I closed my eyes, picturing Angel, her blonde curls, her piercing blue eyes, her smile. I loved that smile. Her beautiful smile, even her sometimes tears I loved. She was special in more than one way, we both were.

We were not like others as we had wings, wings that could be expanded when the need was there, but also could be hidden well the rest of the time. I couldn't remember how I had gotten them, but they had been there for as long as I could remember. When I found Angel I figured she was like I was not long after I took her in and I saw that as a sign that we belonged together.

A tear ran down the cheek that we would no longer be just that.

I turned in the cage again, trying to get a better view of where they were taking me. Dessert land as far as I could see. I didn't really care where I was going, to me it didn't matter; I had lost the only thing that mattered to me.

I closed my eyes, trying to rest, listening to the noises around me. The black men were talking among themselves. Walking slowly towards their destination.

Then they stopped and put the cage down, before opening it. I knew I could spread my wings and fly away. Escape. Only I had no desire to do so. So I followed the rest like a stupid sheep.

As I was looking around I got that I was at some kind of training camp. I sighed I hadn't been in one of them for years. Not since I joined the army at a very young age. I was unlikely to do so considering I was a girl, but my father, a powerful man managed to persuade them. They were amazed by my fighting skills and as time went by I slowly became a general. In fact one the youngest as I was only a little over thirty. Many predicted I would die more than once over the years, and there had also been at least three close calls as I remembered in different battle fields.

I walked pass the fighting men along with the man I came with. The all seemed to look at me with a smile on their lips, most likely wondering what I was doing there.

I won't lie when I tell you I wondered about the same thing myself.

I sighed, sitting down on a bench when I heard someone say, "Hey, you'll be okay."

In less than a second I turned to look into the darkest eyes I've ever seen. I swallowed hard looking at a man I estimated to be about the same age as myself saying, "No…not this time."

"It's not that bad here actually," he said with a grin.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at him with wondering eyes, thinking that his smile was enough to melt me away.

"They call me Fang, don't ask why," he said and held out his hand.

"Maximum," I said, shaking it. He had a very firm grip.

He frowned saying, "I've heard about you, you're famous on the battle fields, and how did you end up here?"

"They, I mean the emperor, the new own took it all from me, I got nothing left," I said looking away.

"He took your family too huh," he said in a sympathetic tone.

"My little girl, she was only ten," I answered, still not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, they took my wife and son as well," he said, with a heavy sigh.

"What were their names?" I wanted to know.

"Hers Nudge or well at least that's what I called her, him Gazzy, he was adorable, although he wasn't really mine or ours, his family abandoned him when he was young, we took him in," Fang explained.

I nodded saying, "Same with my Angel, she was survivor of one of the many families we killed. I didn't have the heart to leave her."

"Angel, beautiful name," he commented.

"Well she really was one for many reasons," I said with a smile.

"Tell you what, whatever happens, let's fight to give them justice," he said.

"Deal, to justice," I said a little louder, squeezing his hand.

"To justice," I heard everyone around us yell, cheering. I couldn't help a small laugh escape my lips.

* * *

><p>Fang was looking at Max, her fighting was amazing. In fact she was one of the best at camp. Their leaders had told them their first official fight would be the same afternoon. She was so ready for it, he could feel it.<p>

Winning over another man she turned with a satisfied grin, drying some sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked at him, signaling that he was next.

Fang nodded, slowly walking over to her, thinking that he could fight with her forever.

* * *

><p>I stood behind the huge arena with everyone else. I was feeling tense and excited, knowing I could take out everything and everyone on the other side. I looked around meeting Fang's eyes; I knew he would have my back at any point.<p>

He grinned at me, he was ready for the battle as well, I just knew. As we walked into the arena, I happened to look up at the audience only to spot the man that had killed my family. He was looking down at us, feeling ever so superior I was sure. I would give anything to fly up there and kill him.

I could feel Fang's hand on my shoulder, the blood pumping through me, feeling like I could burst ever second. Hot breath sneaking past my lips as I snarled lightly.

**I hated him so much.**

"Easy," Fang whispered in a soft and comforting tone, making me calm down just a little.

"Listen guys, we got a better chance of surviving if we stick together at all points, so let's try to do that," I told the other Gladiators. I did not yet know the enemy and how many it would be of them, but I knew it wouldn't be pleasant, not at all.

All of us got closer together as the different doors opened and the audience roared around us.

This was it; it was starting, another fight, another casualty, another battle scene. The only difference was that this time I couldn't use my wings, they were tied down under my heavy armor.

* * *

><p>Fang looked over at Max, she seemed very troubled. He couldn't figure out why though as to his knowledge she had been fighting a dozen battles at least. She must have killed more people than he could count, why should this be any different.<p>

He looked at her once more before the attention got turned to the roars from the audience; slowly he turned to face the gates.

His last thought was, "I wish I could use my wings, but the armor is too thigh."

* * *

><p>One battle became many and Max and Fang were a few that survived them. They and some others. It was enough for the audience to yell her name every time they appeared. She was without a doubt the best. There couldn't be anyone that would match up to her. She could see that for every time the emperor looked angrier and angrier even if he hid it well.<p>

There was only a matter of time before he would reach the breaking point. He wanted to kill her and maybe also attach her in other ways and she knew it. She would however never let that happen. It would be over her dead body.

Not that she planned on letting that happen. Not now, not ever. Between the many fights on the gladiator arena she and Fang had gotten closer and they had even been fondling each other on a couple of occasions. They hadn't gone the full way, but Max swore that if they ever got out of this mess she wanted to have him fully.

Her concern however was what he would say if he found out about her wings. She however didn't know that his concern was the same as her own.

* * *

><p>The breaking point came after a match one sunny Saturday afternoon where the emperor came down from his seat to talk to the winners. He wanted to shake her hand, but she refused to do so. She didn't even want to be near the man that had killed her little Angel.<p>

She looked at him with hateful eyes as he said, "You have one more game, then you can do what you wish."

"You are not my master and I fight only as long as I find necessary," she answered him in a very cold tone. God she wanted to kill him so badly.

"I am going to make you an offer you cannot refuse," he said.

"Try me," she said, frowning at him.

"I want you to fight me on this arena in front of everyone, winner will be the last man standing, or in your case woman," he said to her.

"Did I hear you right, and if I kill you no one will detain me?" she asked, to make sure. Why would he do that when he knew the risks at stake?

"You are free to go," he said, meaning every word, counting on winning.

"I'm…in," she said with a heavy sigh, turning to walk away from him. The audience that had been quiet to then gain started to cheer; he smiled, but only for a second as he soon realized they were cheering for her, rather than him their king.

He snarled, looking after her, Miss perfect, only that was not going to last for long, he would kill her if that was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>"Stop," I whispered to Fang, panting from the heavy kissing, not wanting him to stop at all. I was just afraid someone would catch us.<p>

"No one will find us," he whispered, stroking away some of my brown locks that had fallen into my face.

"I just…" he silenced me by putting a finger on my lips then he kissed me again. For a long time and I swear I was seeing start when we broke free from each other.

"Just let it happen," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me again, I spread my legs to give him more room, deciding to do just that. After all in worst case I might not be there after the game tomorrow, and if so I should enjoy this. In fact I should enjoy it in and case. Having him, letting him have me.

A soft moan escaped my lips as his reached for my neck. I could feel his hand caressing my things. I was aching for him; I needed to feel him so badly. Needed him to feel complete. I don't think I had wanted anything this bad in my whole life and this time I for sure knew I was going to get it.

* * *

><p>The night before lingered in my mind as I entered the arena the next day. It had truly been amazing. Feeling him all over me and inside me. Then falling asleep in his safe arms.<p>

A sight of satisfaction escaped my lips as I thought, "Max, would you get it together, you have a match to win."

In the distance I could hear the crowd go while and I looked up at the young queen, she was there with her son. He was about Angel's age and heir to the throne. He was a cute boy and I knew for a fact he was cheering for me, rather than his uncle. Then again his uncle was a gruesome man. I beamed up at him and could see him wave at me.

Then I turned to face him my opponent. He looked at me with calm eyes saying, "Are you ready."

"I am," he said, taking my sword out of its holster.

"I'll let you have the first draw as you are a lady," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Why aren't you a true gentleman," I said, taking him up at his offer.

We bowed to each other as the crowd was yelling, "_**Maximum, Maximum, Maximum!**_"

I made the first draw, only to be pared by his mighty sword, he stroked back, but I moved faster than expected so he ended up missing me. I struck back and hit him in the side, making him gasp in surprised. I grinned at him whispering, "You are messing with the wrong woman."

He snarled at me, going at me at full force, making me land flat on my back with him on top. 'You bastard,' I thought as I heard the audience gasp. He raised his sword to stab it through my neck, but I rolled over, making him fall off, lying on the ground looking at me with surprised eyes.

"Get up!" I snarled at him.

He got up and I could feel stroke after stroke against my sword, not even dropping it once as I turned and moved to not get hit. He of course did the same, but I got in more blows as I faster and smoother. We stopped looking at each other, panting heavily.

Then I struck again, causing him to lose his sword, I struck again before he could get to it, blocking his way. He yelled out for another one, but no one seemed to want to give it to him.

He snarled coming at me with his bare hands. I dropped my sword and raised my fists in defense. He was not going to win. We continued to strike blows against each other until he was lying flat on the grown, looking at me with helpless eyes. He knew he had lost. I got up and went over to my sword, only to get back and stab it through his neck.

I turned to face the audience that was still yelling my name and smiled. It was then I felt it, I had been hit as well, I could feel blood running down my arm, and turned my head to see a deep cut.

I sighed heavily knowing that would need tending to as soon as possible, just as I saw the queen and her court came walking towards me.

She gently shook my hand saying, "Congratulations, you did us all a big favor."

"Thank you, glad to be at service your Grace," I answered with a tired smile.

"You are just the coolest ever," said her young son Alistar beaming at me.

I nodded vaguely suddenly starting to feel very dizzy. Before I knew it I feel to the ground hearing the people shout around me for help. I looked around with scared eyes, trying to find Fang before the darkness dragged me in.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was surprised to find myself in a soft bed. I groaned as I slowly sat up, finding my arm to be bandaged and that I were in a bedroom.<p>

"Where was I?"

I could hear the door open and I got in defense more of old habit than anything else. I'd learned that there weren't many you could trust. Luckily the only one coming in was Fang.

He looked at me, smiling saying, "Good you're up."

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"In one of the queen's chamber, we found you needed some rest and care," he answered, sitting down on my bedside.

"The queen is letting me use her chamber?" I said with frown.

"Yes, you got to remember even as a gladiator you are one of her best warriors," he said.

"I do suppose that is true," I said, as I used to be one of her father's front men, or was that women? I wasn't sure. But anyways…

"It is, and I must say I was mighty impressed by you earlier," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I blushed shyly, saying, "Thank you, but I'm sure you would have done the same."

"Most likely, but you are a bit smoother still," he said with a smile.

That smile would always melt my heart. I was starting to feel all mushy inside. He bent over and kissed my lips very gently before he backed away, gently stroking my cheek.

As he looked deeply into my eyes I asked, "What happens now?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could start over somewhere new," he said, but I can seem there was something he doubted about.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I asked him, letting my hand rest on his cheek.

"It's just…I'm not like others, and I'm afraid that you won't have me if I show you the real me," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Nothing you can do can make me love you less," I promised him.

He nodded as he slowly got up and walked a few steps away from the bed, before he amazingly enough let a set of wings grow from his back and spread. I couldn't help but smile as I whispered, "We'll get along just find and I love your wings."

Never before had I been this happy as I now knew without a doubt that Fang was my perfect match.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
